


Trade Mistakes

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Breakfast, Cliffhangers, Confused Emotions, Drama, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamliza, Love Triangle, OBC - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), parenting, part four, what happens in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Alexander just wants to have a normal family breakfast with his son and his son's mother. Only, they aren't really a family at all.





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite Schuyler sister!  
> This has a lot of dialog but I hope you all still like it.  
> I was so excited to post this part that I didn't check for spelling and grammar errors. So sorry for those...

_Somebody better be fucking dying!_

_That was the only thought running through Alexander's head as he rolled himself from the comfort of his bed. His frame temporarily froze from the feeling of the cold air hitting his bare legs and arms. Heat was a luxury his paychecks didn't quite match up to. It was much smarter and way less expensive to just bury himself in a bundle of fluffy blankets at night._

_His head was groggy with the hope that he'd soon escape back to sleep as he took the necessary steps to get to the front door. The knocking hadn't let up since it started. And he didn't even want to chance a glance at the clock on the wall. He knew it wasn't as ridiculous an hour as he felt. The morning sun was threatening to shine past the dark cloth of the curtains he'd bought solely for the purpose of keeping it out. Still, the fact that he could call it the morning sun was the problem._

_Alexander worked five days a week for ten hours a day as a pathetic excuse for an intern at the Rochambeau law firm. And even if those hours weren't enough to make one yawn, he spent no less than four more hours of his personal time reviewing other's people's opening and closing statements to make sure none of the incompetent, assholes who got paid beautiful bucks didn't screw something up. All in all, the man got around four hours of sleep on an average night. Sometimes five if he was feeling gracious with his mind and body._

_So his weekends were used as any normal human with that sleeping pattern would use them. To sleep. Everyone who knew him, knew this. And no one he didn't know, knew the address to his apartment. Which is why someone had to be dying or already dead for one of his friends to be banging on his door when the time was still followed by an_ _A.M. And if they weren't, they would soon be._

_He slid the lock and swung the door open hard enough for the knob to dent the wall behind it. The person on the receiving end of his anger didn't appear bothered by his lack of excitement to see them. No, Angelica was never deterred by his twisted faces or grumpy moods._

_She stood in the dimly lit hall with a smile and a few bags of what he assumed were groceries. It was clear from her appearance that she'd been up for some time now. Her face was freed of any traces of sleep. Her dark eyes were wide and attentive. Her lips -painted with a smooth red color- curved into a smile as she took him in. She was wearing the kind of shorts that showed more than they covered. And a large t-shirt with 'feminist' printed on the front. Her short hair was hidden under a baseball cap. His girlfriend looked positively beautiful, and he'd never wanted to strangle her more._

_"Why?" Was all he managed to croak out._

_"Good morning, baby." She leaned in to kiss him. The sweet scent of whatever expensive perfume she was wearing swept up his nose._

_She brushed past him into the house. Ignoring his question and confusion. Alexander stood in the entrance of his door for a few more seconds. He could hear Angelica moving around in his kitchen. Placing the bags down, opening cabinets, pulling out pots or pans. Making too much noise for him to return to bed._

_After realizing he couldn't make this situation go away by just standing there, he closed the door and turned to follow the sounds of his girlfriend._

_"Why?" He asked again when they were in the same room._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." She stopped what she was doing -pouring milk into a measuring cup- to give him her full attention. Her pitying gaze would look more genuine if it weren't for the smile she was still sporting. "Were you still sleeping?"_

_He bit down on the inside of his mouth. "Yes. So I will repeat the question... Why?"_

_Her smile transformed into a pout with no effort. "I missed you."_

_And just like that, all the anger left his body. He wasn't an idiot. He knew she was manipulating him with her soft words and puppy dog eyes. That didn't mean she couldn't really mean what she was saying. Because truth be told, Alexander missed her too. It'd been three whole days since they saw each other in person. So having her here in the flesh, even at an ungoldy hour in the morning, made him feel warm inside. The kind of warmth that went deeper than the heat he couldn't afford to put on._

_He shuffled over to where she stood at his fridge. "I missed you too."_

_She sat the milk and cup down to wrap her arms around his middle. "I know you did." The words were spoken into his shirt. Her breath tickled the skin past the fabric._

_He relished in the feeling of their closeness. "Are you cooking something?"_

_Angelica pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. The excitement sparkling in them almost worried him. "Pancakes."_

_"Pancakes?"_

_She nodded. "S'mores pancakes."_

_"S'mores pancakes?"  
_

_"Are you going to just keep repeating everything I say?"_

_"Am I going to just keep repeating everything you say?"_

_She pulled her arms from his waist. "Alexander."_

_"I'm sorry." He laughed._

_"I was scrolling through Facebook while I was grocery shopping this morning and the recipe just popped up on my timeline. It was fate."_

_"So you decided to come over here and make them?"_

_"I wanted you to have this experience with me."_

_"That is..." He considered a gentle way to finish his sentence. "So stupid."_

_Angelica, not to his surprise, burst out laughing. The sound was music to his ears. It woke him up fully. "I know that." She admitted, kissing the side of his mouth. "But as I said before, I missed you. So shut up and make these pancakes with me."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Angelica opened the door only wide enough to see who was on the other side. Her frame blocked any view he could've had of the inside of her apartment. 

"Good morning to you too." Alexander tried to keep his voice confident despite the worry that she would slam the door in his face.

"Good morning." She sighed. "What are you doing at my house at seven-thirty in the morning?"

It wasn't as if she'd been sleeping. She looked much too alert for his ringing of her doorbell to have woken her up. But maybe that was just the natural look a woman had after she became a mother. Because there was other evidence that she might have been in bed. Exhibit one, The messy bun resting on top of her head. Exhibit two, the plaid pajama pants riding low on her hips. Exhibit three, Her bare feet. Exhibit four, the disheveled tank top that was riding up slightly on her stomach. 

"Were you in bed?"

"No. Philip wakes up with the sun and I have to wake up with him."

 _Because no one else will_.

She didn't say it, but the bitterness hung in the air between them. As if it was his fault he couldn't wake up with the son he just found out he had. 

"Of course he does."

"Why are you here?"

"I brought breakfast." 

Her eyes landed on the reusable grocery bag on his arm. "Did you?"

"I want to cook for Philip...and you."

She arched an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Alexander lifted the bag. "S'more pancakes."

Her lips thinned with the efforts to hold off a smile. "I usually try not to feed Philip a sugary breakfast."

His smile was sheepish. "It can be his cheat day."

This time Angelica allowed her lips to curve up in amusement. "You are a character, Alexander Hamilton."

"Thank you." 

"Only you would take that as a compliment." She stepped to the side, opening the door wider for his entrance. "Philip! Look who's here."

At the sound of his name, the little boy came racing around the corner into the sitting room. His eyes darted to his mother before landing on him. The eagerness he showed when their eyes locked was enough to knock Alexander off his feet. No one is his life had ever been that happy to see him. And he'd never felt that kind of happiness at seeing another person. Until Philip. There was a surge of energy that charged through him when he was saw the bright, freckled face of his son.

He was almost embarrassed by the emotion overtaking him. It didn't make any sense for his chest to swell and his arms to shake with the anticipation to hold him again. He'd just seen that little face last night when he video chatted with him before bed.

It could be because this was all so new to him. He never knew how incomplete he was without the boy in his life until he came into his life. And now he was high with being whole for the first time.

He wondered when the feeling would go away or at least decrease a bit. Angelica wasn't frozen with joy every time she was in the same room as their son. Angelica didn't see his little face everywhere all the time. Angelica didn't hug him too tight or try to breathe in his scent permenantently whenever she was holding him. Or maybe she did. Maybe a part of parenting was learning how to hide it. 

"Daddy!" His boy squirmed in his arms. "You're hugging me too much."

"I'm sorry." He loosened up a bit. "I just missed you is all."

"I missed you too! I told mommy. Right mommy?"

"That's right." Angelica let the door close. 

"And mommy missed you."

"Philip." Her voice rose.

Alexander smirked. "Did she?"

"No." She spoke before their son could. 

"Yes." He turned his head to look at her. "I said I miss daddy and you said you miss daddy too."

"I did not-"

"Yes you did, mommy!"

"Philip-"

"I missed you too." Alexander found himself saying in her direction.

Angelica's mouth twisted. Alex didn't expect her to be overjoyed by the revelation but he also didn't expect her to take his words in with such distaste.

Instead of focusing on his ex-girlfriend's disdain, he walked his son into the kitchen. Stopping when he saw the counter already set up with two bowls, milk and a box of Cheerios. A part of him felt bad for interrupting what was probably going to be their normal breakfast routine. Another part of him was happy to save his son from the disgusting and unsatisfying taste of the bland cereal. 

He sat his son and the bag down on the kitchen's island. While he made busy unpacking the ingredients, Angelica swooped in around him to put away what she'd taken out before he showed up.

The entire scene felt too domestic for comfort. Without much effort Alexander could image that they were in a different situation. He could envision them like this every morning. Walking around the kitchen in sync while they prepared a breakfast for their family of three. Philip sitting on the counter watching his parents interact. Maybe he'd pass her the flour and she'd help him slice some fruit. Philip would help them mix the pancake batter. But he'd be too enthusiastic and it'd spatter from the bowl. Angelica would giggle and wipe a smear of it from his cheek. He'd thank her with a quick peck on the lips-

"Alexander." From the annoyance in her voice, it wasn't the first time she'd called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah." He tried to laugh off her worry. Ignoring her concerned expression. 

"So I was thinking."

About pancake messes and morning kisses?

"About?"

"We should tell Eliza soon. Tell everybody soon."

Eliza.

How had he forgotten about his girlfriend? The woman he woke up next to every morning. The woman who'd been nothing but good to him from the moment they met. The woman he was too lucky to have found. The woman who he loved... in the same way he once loved her sister.

Alex felt disgusted with himself. Standing there with family fantasies of a life he could have with Angelica while Eliza was home in their bed. What would be his excuse when she woke up and realized he was gone? He'd need a damn good one because he was never up this early on a Saturday. Maybe she wouldn't even question him. Maybe he could sneak out every weekend to her sister's house and have breakfast with his ex-lover and his new found son.

Maybe he should be less of a fucked up person.

He loved Elizabeth Schuyler. It wouldn't make sense for him not to. She was beautiful, smart, funny. She made him smile when he was in one of his moods. She cooked him food and left it on his desk when he was working because she understood how important every case was to him. She kissed him when he went to work every morning and then again when he came home every evening. She never complained about cleaning his messy side of the room. She loved him past all his flaws. How could he not be head over heels for a woman like that?

Angelica was nothing like her sister.

She was gorgeous, intelligent and witty. She could make him laugh about any and everything. She forced him away from his laptop to make him help cook meals. Because, and he quoted 'Cooking for two was more fun when two were cooking'. She could never get enough of touching him. Kissing him, holding his hand, sitting on his lap, hugging him. Their physical connection was one for the books. She never argued about the mess of his apartment because hers wasn't much better. And she let him -though completely unworthy- love her and claim her as his own. Even though he knew she never quite loved him the same. How could he not be at least a little stuck on a woman like that?

But as he looked at her again, he realized that the woman like that no longer existed. Of course she was still witty and gorgeous and intelligent. But he couldn't remember them laughing together since France. He didn't know how she'd react to his constant computer use because it wasn't her job to react to it anymore. Angelica couldn't touch him because he wasn't hers to touch. And to be frank, she didn't seem to be at all interested in that part of him anymore. She frowned at him more than she smiled at him. And there wasn't a thing out of place in her home.

No, the woman in front of him wasn't the woman he fell in love with all those years ago. The only thing he knew about this woman was that she was beautiful. And that she'd been raising his son- _their son_ \- for almost three years. From what he'd seen from Philip, she'd done a fucking amazing job. People didn't stay the same forever. Especially not people with the added responsibility of a child. Angelica was a stranger to him. A stranger that he found himself longing to know for some unfathomable reason.

Or maybe it wasn't that mysterious a reason after all. Maybe a part of him longed for the lost connection they shared across the sea. He didn't want Philip growing up in a fucked up family situation like he did. Sure, he wasn't an abandoning drunk and Angelica was rich enough to get along just fine without him. But still, having a father who was also your uncle wasn't the ideal situation. His son could be a reason they could try to rekindle the ashes of their relationship. There was a chance that maybe- though he was happy with Eliza- He could be happier with Angelica. Yes, he knew how wrong that train of thought was. But no man could control their emotions. 

"Jesus, Alexander!" The woman in question was waving a hand in front of his face in a desperate attempt to get his attention. He snapped out of his consuming thoughts to give her what she wanted.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" She snapped. Philip giggled. "I called you six times."

"Daddy was sleeping." His son giggled. 

Alexander smiled at the sound. He ruffled his boy's hair. "No, I wasn't. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

About hurting Eliza. About her. About him. About them. About the fact that no matter what gifts the universe granted him, he could never be satisfied.

"About what you said." He clarified. "About how to tell Eliza."

Angelica's expression sobered. "We can't hurt her."

"We don't have that much of a choice."

"She'll hate me."

"She'll hate  _me._ "

"She'll hate me." Philip joined in cheerfully. Thinking his parents were playing some sort of parrot game.

"Impossible." Angelica leaned to his level to kiss his nose. "No one can hate you, baby."

He grabbed her face in both his chubby hands. "No one can hate you, baby." He mimicked. 

Alexander wanted to bottle up that moment and keep it in a jar. But he didn't have time to fully appreciate it because his phone began ringing. The familiar sound of the incoming call on an iPhone. He slid it from his pocket. Noticing Eliza's name flashing on the screen before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Alex." Her voice was thick with sleep. "Where the heck are you?"

"I uh." He glanced around the room for some sort of clue. "I went to have breakfast with a friend."

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. You know you don't wake up until lunch time."

"It was," He focused on his son's curious face. "Important."

"Okay." She yawned. "I hope you have fun."

"Thank you. Get some more sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

His hand tightened around the phone. He looked away from Philip to inspect Angelica. She was pretending to read the back of the pancake mix he'd bought. 

"I love you too." He said quickly and quietly before ending the call and sitting his phone on the counter. Angelica was looking at him now. Her expression unreadable. Alexander walked to the other end of the island for a measuring cup. He inspected it close to his face to avoid her unnerving stare. "I'm sorry."

"Beg pardon?" She seemed taken back.

"I said I'm sorry." He glanced over his shoulder and saw her expression was the same.

"What are you apologizing for."

"I-" The sound of his phone ringing again stopped him mid-sentence. Which was good because he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. He just felt like Angelica deserved one. He saw Elizabeth's name on the screen again and picked it up.

"Alexander!" Angelica rushed to stop him. Most likely upset that he'd take another call in the middle of their conversation.

"It's Eliza." He explained easily before sliding the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"Alexander?" Came Elizabeth's confused voice. "I-um... I thought you said- but." She cleared her throat. "Where's Angelica?"

"Angelica?" His eyes darted to her's guiltily. Eliza knew.  _She knew._ But how did she know? No. That didn't matter. She couldn't know for sure. She just thought she knew. But he couldn't confirm that she knew what she thought she knew. He held his breath and steadied his voice. "Why would I know where you sister is?"

"Because." This time the confusion was gone. Replaced with unadulterated, blatant accusation. It was a tone his girlfriend never used with him before. And it made the hairs on his arms stand at attention. "You answered her phone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> Also I just wanted to add that I didn't realize how rare the pairing of Alexander and Angelica was until I was searching for some Hamgelica fics to read. How can people watch/listen to Hamilton and not immediately want them together!? I don't get it. But then again, I'm a sucker for twisted love stories.


End file.
